masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
Cloud is a hard hitting magic dps. With no animation on your spells and 3 resets you need to combo really fast or your damage drops quite hard. With no survivability in his skills and int as second stat you are very fragile so you need to stay mobile. T4 requirement is full paimon and walk in the black square down the stairs to the right of arthas. Lore Schneider is a crown prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Middle Earth, or at least he used to be. Growing up, he knew no worries as he had everything: loving parents, his best friend Marble who would come to his palace every day to play with him, people who loved him. The King was delighted, as he knew that the kingdom's fate would be in the right hands. One day while sitting in the Throne room with his parents and Marble and discussing his upcoming trip the guards entered the room. The King asked: "Is something wrong?" "Sire, a man just approached to the palace gates and asked to speak with you and Queen."- the Captain of the Guard replied. "Speak about what"- asked the Queen. "He claims to be the best healer in the Middle Earth and was hoping to find a job as a personal doctor to the Royal Family"- answered the Captain. "Foolishness, we already have one of the best doctors, and he is one of the best ones in the world. If that person claims to be the best healer in the World, we would surely heard of him by now!"- exclaimed the King "He said you might say that, and he asked for a test. He said he can get rid of any pain you might experience right now. The King thought about it, to be fair he had been experiencing an annoying migraine for several days now. And so they agreed, the guards brought a man in dark robes, who after introduction put his hands on a kings head and the pain magically dissapeared. Amazed by this person skills, he was appointed as their personal doctor. That was the last time, Schneider saw his parents alive. On the same day after saying goodbyes to his parents and his friend, Marble, he sailed to the west on his world trip. Upon several months of journey, Schneider starting hearing news about upcoming war and sense a general fear among different countries, so he decided to go back and find out what is happenning. As he returned to his country, he saw streets filled with dirt, trash and homeless people. That never happened during his father's reign. Fearing the worst, he ran to the palace and in the there he saw the most horrible sight. On his Father's Throne, Schneider saw the doctor, with his friend Marble by his side. and he also saw two pikes with his mother and father's heads atop of them Screaming in agony and madness Schneider charged into attack to kill the new king, but was met by Marble who protected the Doctor. He looked into Marble eyes and to his horror realized that he is being controlled by the doctor. He looked at the doctor and finally saw it: it wasn't a man, but a demon in disguise who took ahuman form. Finally, Schneider, pushed Marble away and escaped the palace, knowing that he lost everything dear to him. Upon fleeing his home country, which was now under control of a demon, Schnedier swore upon his vengeance, that one day he will not only kill the killer of his parents, but eradicate every single demon in existence. Skills Revengeful Crash Q * Damage - 'INT x 150, AGIx75 * '''Range -' 1000 * 'Cooldown - '''12.5 seconds * '''Additional information - '''With class weapon this skill grants +5 UP when under 50 '''Unholy burst 'W * 'Damage - '''INTx100, Agix50 Hits * '''Cooldown - '''15 seconds * '''Additional information - '''With class weapon this stops granting 5 UP for an extra slam '''Genocide Cutter 'E * '''Damage - '''AGIx120, INTx60 * '''Stun duration '- '''0,4 seconds * '''Cooldown - '''8 seconds * '''Additional information - '''With class weapon the cooldown is halved '''Demon Slayer 'R A devastating technique to slay even the toughest demons. * Damage -''' AGIx200 STRx100 INTx100 * 'Delay -' 0.5 Seconds * 'Cooldown - '''20 seconds * '''Additional information - '''with class weapon it does 2x damage and 1s stun when over 75 UP. '''True darkness 'D 'Passive -' * Each spell enchants 5 UP and each normal auto attack enchants 1 UP. Automatically consumed 100 UP to reset the cooldowns of all spells (except this one) Including ultimate 'Active -' * Reset the cooldowns of Q W E R '''Harbinger of Apocalypse Passive * Attack speed : increase +50% * Critical strike : '50% chance of dealing 3 times damage * '''Each attack deal additiona'l: AGIx1.5 INTx2.5 magic damage 'World withoud Heroism 'F 'Passive ' * '''All spell delays removed Active * Damage - '''All statx250 * '''Resets all cooldowns including D * Range -''' 1800 * 'Cooldown - ' 30 seconds Item choices '''Weapon: Class weapon -> Apocalypse Soul : Plethon -> Mephisto Accessory : Solomon's Fate Flag: Agi/int. Once 1.5m stats switch to Magic flag. Armor: '''False causality '''Glove: Solomon's Hand -> Grim fury Grimoires Oblivion: Sadastic masochist (vassago) you can use a grimoire with a stun in this slot as a filler untill you get it like meteor (gusion) or unconcious blow (menacing bereth) Spirituality: Dash (Schneider) Is the absolute best in this slot for survivability. Unstable magic (fuse baal, levi, erigos) if you are lucky enough to get it Salvation: sacred life (ifrit) is the best you can get. There aren't too many other options for this slot unless you are lucky enough for hypnosis (solomon) Playstyle & tactics General playstyle: Always keep an eye on how much UP you have. You want to start every boss with 40 (50 with class weapon) so that you can cycle all your spells in a big combo. The full cloud combo is " QWER D QWER F QWER QWER D QWER F QWER D QWER". if you have class weapon you can chain stun a boss with e+r at 70 UP. This is very usefull against certain bosses like diablo fury to help keep your tank alive. Mephisto: As a magic dps in mephisto your job will be to deal with the thirst and slaughter illusion Since magic doesn't do alot against the death/sitael illusion. make sure to have 40 (50 with class weapon) UP before any illusion spawns so you can dish out maximum damage. Notify your team if you are not ready with your UP or cooldowns for the thirst/slaughter illusion. Position yourself below the thirst illusion when sitael dies to not take the sigil. Position yourself below the slaughter illusion when thirst falls ( do stand low enough to not die instandly to the illusion when it spawns and to not get any sigils) Check out the mephisto guide to learn more about the smaller details in the fight Diablo: Magic in general doesn't do a lot against diablo so you are not too usefull in this fight untill you have more stats/gear. Be wary of the embers throughout the whole fight and run in circles to avoid it. Be careful of running into allies as you might kill them with your ember. Diablo will use breath attacks on the top most person so you should always stand below him and run down once he starts saying " x, I will incinerate you!" to avoid getting aggro right before he uses it and having pieces of breath hit you or your team. If the person on top dies you will most likely have to stand up to take the next breath. Be wary of damaging him during the breath as at 75%\50%\25% hp he will use hellfire which is a vaccuum attack. This is where the dash grimoire comes in handy the most since you can get out of it if you get stuck in it. If you have class weapon you can negate most of his fury with e+r at 70 UP to chainstun diablo. Solomon: Solomon is a very overwhelming boss to fight if you don't know what you are doing. A simple way of doing it is to run back everytime he says something until you learn what each line does. When he has multiple clones with him check for bulbs from Evil Spirit Princess's Soul to see which one is real. An alternative way is to check the attack range and see which one doesn't have 300 range. If everyone dies it's your job to run in their first and drop his mana by doing "Q W F Q W D Q W" . if done right he should barely get any agility. If you have a blessing or a sitael in your party be sure to receive the revive before entering so that you can survive the beatdown of solomon.